


Get a Clue

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Steve Rogers is a little dense and jumps to conclusions.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Get a Clue

You walked into the common area of the tower, flopping yourself onto the couch next to Steve who was quietly reading a book. After a few minutes of being ignored, you let off a heavy sigh. You glanced over at Steve, realizing your sigh did nothing to provoke him. 

“Steeveeeeeee,” you whined. 

“Yessssss?” he mimicked. 

“I’m bored,” you said, hoping he would get the hint. 

“You’re also an adult,” he countered. “You can entertain yourself." 

"Sure I can, but you do it so much better." 

"What does he do better?” Bucky asked as he walked into the room. 

You turned your attention to your new victim. 

“Entertain me. But you would also do a fine job Barnes." 

"Gee thanks, so glad to be considered,” he answered sarcastically. 

“Why does no one care that I’m dying?” you wondered, raising an eyebrow in Bucky’s direction. 

“Well, apparently Tony cares. Thor is going back to Asgard in a few days and Tony wants to throw a party of sorts, send him off in style- that sort of thing." 

"Perfect!” you cheered, clapping your hands together and getting up off the couch. “See you soon boys." 

"When are you gonna tell her?” Bucky asked Steve once you were out of the room. 

“Tell her what?" 

"That you’re in love with her." 

"I’m not in love with her." 

"You’re in something with her! It’s getting ridiculous, just talk to her and put me out of my misery." 

"Why am I making you miserable?!” Steve demanded, finally giving up in the book he was reading. 

“Because you two would be great together and you both deny it." 

"You’re losing it old man,” Steve said, getting up off the couch and heading toward the gym. “Nothing’s going on." 

"Whatever you say, pal. Make sure you’re ready for the party in a few hours, attendance is mandatory!” Bucky called after him. 

Steve gave him a thumbs-up as he retreated to the solitude of the gym. 

+++++

Steve sat on the bench, breathing heavily from the bench presses he just finished. He pulled out his phone, pressing the button to check the time and smiling when his lock screen greeted him. It was a picture of you and Steve, one that Natasha had taken on New Year’s Eve a few weeks ago. You were both laughing at something that had been said, your head was thrown back and Steve’s arm around your waist to keep you steady. Steve has planned on telling you how he felt that night but when midnight came, you were off kissing someone else. He didn’t see it himself but Sam had been talking about it the following morning at breakfast, cracking jokes and asking if you’d gotten lucky that night. You’d laughed and said a lady didn’t kiss and tell. Steve left the room before you could say anything else. 

“Am I your lock screen?” you asked from over his shoulder. 

“Jesus!” Steve yelped, pulling out his headphones. “You scared the hell out of me." 

**"Am I your lock screen?”** you asked again. 

**“You weren’t supposed to see that,”** Steve replied, shoving his phone under his leg. 

“Why not? It’s a cute picture. You look happy,” you said with a smile. “Now shower up, the party is getting started and it’s not a party until you’re there Cap." 

You turned and walked out of the room, smiling to yourself. You were his lock screen. 

+++++

Twenty minutes later, you were leaning on the bar, chatting with Bucky. Every once in a while, your eyes would stray to Steve. You could swear you felt his eyes on you but every time you looked at him, he looked somewhere else. 

"Hello?” Bucky asked, nudging you with his foot. “In order for me to keep you entertained, you have to pay attention to me." 

"Sorry, what were you saying?” you said, facing Bucky fully. 

“I was just saying how beautiful you look tonight,” he replied with a crooked smile. 

“You’ve already said that tonight Buck. What’s going on?" 

"Nothing! Can’t a guy compliment a beautiful woman?" 

"Well if you must,” you said, sarcasm thick in your voice. 

You looked up at Steve again, the emotion on his face something you couldn’t quite pick out.

You were about to excuse yourself from Bucky when you felt his hand on yours. 

“You know, I had a dream about you the other night,” he said with a smile. 

“Bucky… **are you flirting with me?** " 

” **You finally noticed?** “ he asked, rolling his eyes. 

"Bucky, I’m so flattered but-" 

"Woah there doll. I have my reasons for flirting with you, but they aren’t entirely romantic. I’m not sure I could break Stevie’s heart like that." 

"What the hell are you talking about Barnes?" 

"I’m talking about making Steve jealous so he’ll finally make a move." 

"C'mon Bucky,” you said with a laugh. “He would have made a move years ago if he felt half of what I feel for him. We both know I’ve been into him since I showed up here." 

"We do know that yes. Steve, however, does not." 

"How could he not?!" 

"Because he’s Steve. Now you really wanna make him jealous-" 

"Okay one,” you said, cutting him off. “I don’t want to make him jealous. That was your plan. And two there’s no way Steve is gonna think we’re together." 

"Oh yeah?" 

Before you could say anything else, Bucky pulled you close, smiling before kissing you gently. Unsure of how to react, you stood there motionless until Bucky pulled away. 

"Now look at him and tell me he’s not jealous." 

You looked over at Steve, his face red and his grip so tight on his glass you were surprised it didn’t shatter. He looked at you for a moment before he put his glass down and left the area- you assumed he was heading for his room. 

"You’re an ass Barnes,” you said, smacking his arm. 

“You both know that. Now go save my friendship." 

"Bucky!" 

"It’ll be fine! Just go talk to him. Please?" 

You let out a frustrated grunt before turning on your heel and heading in the direction Steve had just gone. When you made it to his room, you knocked on the door gently. 

"Steve?" 

"What?" 

"Can I come in?” you murmured.

“Why?" 

"So we can talk without a door separating us." 

Suddenly, the door whipped open. 

"I don’t think there’s much to talk about. Bucky’s probably missing you by now anyway." 

"Oh… **you are jealous**." 

"Nope, everything is fine,” he countered. “Just figured it was time for me to leave." 

"Steve please, just hear me out?” you asked.

“You don’t have to explain anything. I should have figured-" 

"Steve!” you said, cutting him off. “Please can I come in and talk to you? Preferably without you interrupting every ten seconds?" 

"Fine,” he replied, leaving the door open and sitting on the edge of his bed. 

You walked into his room, closing the door behind you. 

“Okay, so me and Bucky,” you started. 

“It’s really fine,” Steve replied quickly. 

“What did I say about interrupting?!" 

"Sorry,” Steve said, wide-eyed and putting his hands up in surrender.

“Me and Bucky are friends. Nothing more." 

"That kiss looked like more,” Steve mumbled. 

“I don’t know what it looked like. But I do know what it was. Bucky wanted to make you jealous so we would figure our shit out and stop dancing around the elephant in the room.”

“What elephant?” Steve asked. 

“I like you!” you blurted out. “I like you okay? And I don’t mean that I like you as in ‘Oh Steve? He hasn’t murdered me so that’s cool’ kind of way. I mean like you in this big important, 'I think we could be something real’ way." 

You paused and looked at Steve who was suddenly avoiding your gaze. 

"I’m gonna kill him,” you said. “I’m killing Bucky. That arrogant know it all! I know you’re the Captain but you can’t stop me." 

You were about to pull the door open when Steve finally spoke up. 

"I like you too,” he murmured. 

“Don’t say it just to save Barnes. I might kill him for any number of reasons." 

"I’m not just saying it,” he said, getting up off his bed to stand in front of you. “I like you. I like you in a big and important way. I was gonna tell you on New Year’s Eve." 

"Why didn’t you?" 

"Because I lost track of you. And then the next morning I heard Sam talking about whoever you kissed at midnight so I thought I missed my chance with you." 

You tried to keep your laughed at bay, but you were fighting a losing battle. 

"What is so funny?” Steve asked. “I thought that was a logical conclusion to make!" 

"Natasha,” you said simply. 

“What about her?" 

"That’s who I kissed at midnight Steve. I said I was sad I never had a New Year’s Eve kiss so Nat kissed me." 

"I’m an idiot,” Steve said, shaking his head. 

“Maybe a little. But you’re a lovable idiot." 

"Lovable huh?" 

"Very,” you said with a smile. 

“Is that enough to get me a date?” Steve asked. 

“I think it just might be.”


End file.
